<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>consolation prize by queenclaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281018">consolation prize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenclaw/pseuds/queenclaw'>queenclaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shots of engex [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Episode Related, Flirting, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenclaw/pseuds/queenclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shots of engex [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>consolation prize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drift’s arrival brought a smile to Rodimus’ face, which was easy considering there weren’t many times that he was displeased to see the swordsmech. But especially <em>now </em>, when he was so bored and on a medical restriction.</p><p> </p><p>Drift stopped in his tracks, tilting his helm. “They’re — ”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Rodimus said, lifting his half-reconstructed arms. “Ratchet said he was going to fix them, but apparently he has more pressing matters to attend to.” He snorted, fiddling his fingers. Without the rest of the endo-frame or plating, the effect was almost eerie.</p><p> </p><p>Drift shook his helm as he stepped closer and sat next to Rodimus. “Well, I suppose I’m your consolation prize, then,” he remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Rodimus tilted his head, a little grin appearing on his lips. “Not that you <em>aren’t </em>a prize, but what does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>The other mech scoffed, but he seemed pleased anyway. “Ratchet insinuated I should come over here and check on you,” he replied. “I think he just wanted me out of the medibay… I don’t exactly have a ‘get well soon’ card or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Rodimus hummed, giving Drift a sly look. “That’s alright,” he said. “I bet you can make me feel better anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Drift snorted, his optics giving a bright flicker, though it was coupled with a put-on demure look. “And how should I go about that?” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Rodimus grinned again, reaching for him with his strange, half-skeletal looking arm. “I’m so glad you asked.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>